From the reference DE 100 24 701 A1, a piezoactuator is known that contains piezo layers and interior electrodes disposed between these layers in a multilayer structure. The interior electrodes are alternately contacted with external connection contacts. The respective connected interior electrodes, together with the functional elements, which are arranged in an isolated manner relative to the respective other electrodes and form feedthroughs in the piezo layers, are electrically interconnected. As a result, it is possible to contact the electrode layers of the piezoactuator on the inside surface of the actuator. The feedthroughs within the piezo layers are executed by known technology Via, as it is known, for example, from the structure of LTCC substrates. In this process, holes are stamped into the ceramic green foils used to produce the piezoactuator and are subsequently filled with a so-called Via-fill paste, and then sintered together with the green foils.
Furthermore, a piezoactuator is known from the reference DE 199 09 482, in which a hole passes through the actuator. An electrode connection for contacting the interior electrodes is disposed on the interior wall of the hole. In addition, a metal pin is passed through the hole and is used to apply a mechanical prestress.